‘Iskul Bukol’ airs pilot, trends on Twitter
IBC News Posted at Jan 07 2017 09:58 PM Keith Cruz (school uniform), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform) and Joyce Abestano (school uniform) MANILA -- IBC-13 and Secarats-produced newest primetime sitcom Iskul Bukol, a revival of the original Tito, Vic and Joey (TVJ) comedy sitcom, trended on microbloging site Twitter as it aired its pilot episode on Saturday night. With the hashtag #IskulBukolPremiere, the school-oriented teen sitcom starring Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit, Joyce Abestano and Tonton Gutierrez among the top trending topics on the microblogging site. The pilot episode of Iskul Bukol opened with the story of the Escalera sisters Keith (Cruz) and Joyce (Abestano), who woked up in the morning around 6 a.m. by using their cellphones where they text and post her friend Raisa (Raisa) for the first day of high school in Diliman High School. After the intro, before the first day at Diliman High School, during breakfast, Tonton is the father of Keith (Cruz) and Joyce (Abestano), while Mariel (Mariel Rodriguez) is the mother of Keith (Cruz). At Raisa house, Raisa is ready to go to school at Diliman High School when Maricar (Cacai Bautista) and Luigi (Boom Labrusca) learned her parents. Meanwhile, in the Escalera house, Tonton involve Mr. Mattew (Matthew Mendoza) where they meet Raisa (Dayrit) who introduced her with Keith and Joyce are their high school classmates and ready for their first day of high school at Diliman High School. At the school opening of Diliman High School, Prinsipal Oscar (Mr. Fu) meets a resident high school professor and a strict teacher Miss Tapia (Mely Tagasa) as they meet their high school classmate TIto (Francis Magundayao), Chester (Justin Ward) and Joey (Harold Rementilla) while waiting for Barbie (Jane de Leon). Meanwhile, Keith, Raisa and Joyce are the three high school girls involve to study in Diliman High School as they learn with Zonia (Zonia Mejia) and Bibeth (Dexie Dulat). Keith, Raisa and Joyce involve in classroom where they posted in social media. Keith meets a pretty classmate Patrisha (Patrisha Samson) and another high school classmate Alyssa (Analyn Nacion), while Raisa wanted to learn the class schedule as Barbie meets a new classmate Adie (Andres Muhlach) and Joyce posted by Tonton as she involve their classmate friend Michelle (Leann Ganzon) and Belle (Lorin Gabriella Bektas). These three high school girls will introduce a very nice teacher girl, Teacher Alodia (Alodia Gosiengfiao). While she teach in classroom, Teacher Alodia approached Tonton. Teacher Alodia saw Keith and Joyce, who has a crush on her and they have infatuation about their relationship. Barbie draw with Francis to teach him in classroom, while she though Keith is a pretty high school girl as a result he got his object. Teacher Alodia also meets her Principal Oscar and introduced adviser Sir Rude (JC Tejano). The Escalera sisters and her classmate Raisa involve Principal Oscar and put a note to say "MEGANON!!." Meanwhile, Barbie also allowed by the cutie classmate Alyssa and Adie to study their Math notebook. Keith approached Tito to learn the subject. Then, Tonton went to Aning's Coffeeteria and they talked about the renovation, and promotion for the high school classmate Barbie. Outside the coffeeteria, Oscar larned that Miss Tapia approached for Raisa. The Escalera sisters thought that one of them was called by Chester. After they learned, at home, Keith showed Tonton, Mariel and Mr. Matthew within a teen trademark as well as a trademark for Patricia. Joyce and her classmate Zonia and Bibeth saw Raisa and Joey on the library of Diliman High School, while they meet Maricar and Luigi, then Barbie came for the infatuation. Mr. Rude thanked Miss Tapia when she is a high school professor on the help she raised with Tito and Chester. In Diliman High School, Raisa, Alyssa, Michelle and Belle meets Raffy (Victor Basa) as a coach. In Aning's Coffeeteria, Tonton achieved that the Escalera sisters wanted to order because of Aning Francia. After Joyce involve that they have 800 pesos in their credit line, they ordered 2 hamsilog, 3 donuts, 2 chicksilog, 2 hotdogs, 2 iced tea for Keith and Joyce, and 1 coffee for Tonton for the high school teen classmate girl of Barbie. Zonia and Bibeth came cafeteria with some notebooks due to writing a note for Barbie. In library, Keith and her classmate Raisa and Patricia who saw Barbie as a result they learned and achieved her. Mariel and Mr. Matthew involved that Miss Tapia learned in Diliman High School while Teacher Alodia asked her Principal Oscar to the Escalera sisters because of Mr. Rude reserved 13 classmate. In the end, Keith, Raisa, Joyce and Tonton managed to draw the right problem with Teacher Alodia and they have a classmate for Barbie. During the pilot episode, the sitcom will also feature the first special guest Jane de Leon. Trended on Twitter: :Thank you so much @IBC13 and @SecaratsTalentManagementServices!!! Ganda ng first episode!! Ang Sabado primetime na yan lol#IskulBukolPremiere. :Congrats Mr. @TontonGutierrez #IskulBukolPremiere. Before the airing of the episode, Cruz, Dayrit and Abestano shared their excitement over their latest project on social media. "OH MY G! I can't wait for everyone to see Keith, Raisa and Anne later. For tonight's episode. #IskulBukolPremiere where the three high school girls involve in Diliman High School," Cruz wrote. "30 minutes to go, ISKUL BUKOL na!! Excited na po ako na makilala nyong lahat si Tonton Escalera. Mamaya na po yan, pagkatapos ng Express Balita Weekend sa IBC 13. Sabay sabay po tayong manuod?," Cruz wrote. Mariel, Tonton, Abestano (pink sando), Cruz (school uniform) Iskul Bukol, which marked the second project of Cruz after IBC and Secarats-produced early primetime school-themed teleserye based on the adaptation of 2011 Korean drama Glory Jane, the second project of Dayrit after the supporting role in the afternoon value-oriented drama Hulog ng Langit, the first ever major sitcom of Abestano as Bida Best 2016 gorgeous second runner-up, and the first ever primetime TV sitcom of Gutierrez. It airs Saturdays after Express Balita Weekend. '#IskulBukol' EXPRESS BALITA: SHOWBIZ EXPRESS (January 6, 2017) (Video) :(Queenie Rehman): Simula ang pagbabalik ng top-rating sitcom Iskul Bukol, pero nawala sa Wanbol, dahil may bagong high school classmate pa rin sa loob ng Diliman High School ang pinakabagong Iskul Bukol. Pinangungunahan nina Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit at Joyce Abestano kasama si Tonton Gutierrez. Alamin natin yan may Showbiz Express Balita, Eunice Garcia-Langcauon. :Reported by Eunice Garcia-Langcauon: :Noon dekada 70 hanggang dekada 80, simula ang top-rating sitcom ng IBC-13 ang Iskul Bukol, pinagbidahan nina Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto, at Joey de Leon bilang tatlong komedyante sa loob ng Wanbol University. :At ngayon, sila ay magbabalik na, pero bawal ang Wanbol University, dahil ang bagong high school level sa pinakabagong school-oriented sitcom ng IBC-13 at Secarats ang Iskul Bukol. :Pinangungunahan nina Runway Princess Keith Cruz bilang ordinary high school teenager Keith Escalera, Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit bilang attractive and intelligent high school girl Raisa Ungasis at ang Teen Sweetheart Joyce Abestano bilang cute and sassy high school girl Joyc Escalera, sila ang mga estudyante sa loob ng Diliman High School. At kasama ang pinakabagong school-oriented sitcom, ang daddy ni Joyce Abestano ay si Tonton Gutierrez bilang Tonton Escalera. :Muling magbabalik sa telebisyon, makilala mo natin sa pinakabagong Iskul Bukol. :(Joyce Abestano): So excited naman ang pagbabalik ng Iskul Bukol, ngayon may high school classmate ako sa Diliman High School. Mga high school classmate maging aral ng eskwela. :Si Alodia Gosiengiao bilang Teacher Alodia nasa Diliman High School kung aral ng eskwela, Mr. Fu bilang Principal Oscar, muling pagbabalik ni Mely Tagasa bilang high school professor Miss Tapia, si JC Tejano bilang Sir Rude ang adviser namin sa Diliman High School. :(Tonton Gutierrez): Kasi naman, bawal po ang Wanbol University, kung ngayon may bagong high school level sa loob ng Diliman High School namin. Sina Keith, Raisa at Anne ang tatlong high school classmate may estudyante ng klase, mulang teacher, principal, professor at kilala ni adviser. Kung aral ng classmate. :Mga high school classmate ng Diliman High School nina Francis Magundayao, Justin Ward, Harold Rementilla, Patrisha Samson, Analyn Nacion, Zonia Meja, Dexie Daulat, Aries Ace Espanola at Miguel David kung aral ng high school, kung saan ang IBC at Secarats management. :(Joyce Abestano): Okey lang, simula namin ang Diliman High School manonood ng Iskul Bukol. Kasama ang mga paboritong high school classmates. :Si Mariel Rodriguez bilang mommy ni Keith ay si mariel Escalera, Cacai Bautista bilang Maricar at Boom Labrusca bilang Luigi ang Ungasis family, si Tess Antonio naman bilang Aming Francia, Aldred Gatchalian bilang Alwyn at Neil Coleta naman nina Raffy. :(Joyce Abestano): Oh my gee, grrr, ops, classmate ako naman. Super high scoool life namin ang klase. :(Tonton Gutierrez): Mula Escalera brothers, Vic Ungasis at Miss Tapia. At ngayon, may Escalers sisters at Raisa Ungasis, muling kasama ni Teacher Alodia. Eto na ang pagbabalik ni Miss Tapia at si Principal Oscar ng Diliman High School. :Simula ngayong eskwelang Sabado ng gabi, mapaoanood ang Iskul Bukol bukas, alas 7:45 ng gabi pagkatapos ng Express Balita Weekend dito lang sa IBC-13. :(Joyce Abestano and Tonton Gutierrez), (Joyce): Hi guys, ako po si Joyce Abestano, (Tonton): Ako naman si Tonton Gutierrez, (Joyce) Simula ako ang Iskul Bukol ngayong eskwelang Sabado ng gabi. :Eunice Garcia-Langcauon, News Team 13. NEWS TEAM 13: SEEING STARS (January 6, 2017) (Video) :(Atty. Zorah Andam): Eskwela na naman ay muling magbabalik sa telebisyon ay muling pagbubukas ng Iskul Bukol, pera bawal po sa Wanbol, kailangan may bagong high school level sa loob ng Diliman High School ang pinakabagong Iskul Bukol. Sina Keith, Raisa at Joyce, at kasama si Tonton Gutierrez. Makilala mo aral ng high school naman, sa ulat ni Eunice Garcia-Langcauon. :Reported by Eunice Garcia-Langcauon: :Noon dekada 70 hanggang dekada 80, simula ang top-rating sitcom ng IBC-13 ang Iskul Bukol, pinagbidahan nina Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto, at Joey de Leon bilang tatlong komedyante sa loob ng Wanbol University. :At ngayon, sila ay magbabalik na, pero bawal ang Wanbol University, dahil ang bagong high school level sa pinakabagong school-oriented sitcom ng IBC-13 at Secarats ang Iskul Bukol. :Pinangungunahan nina Runway Princess Keith Cruz bilang ordinary high school teenager Keith Escalera, Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit bilang attractive and intelligent high school girl Raisa Ungasis at ang Teen Sweetheart Joyce Abestano bilang cute and sassy high school girl Joyce Escalera, sila ang mga estudyante sa loob ng Diliman High School. At kasama ang pinakabagong school-oriented sitcom, ang daddy ni Joyce Abestano ay si Tonton Gutierrez bilang Tonton Escalera. :Muling magbabalik sa telebisyon, makilala mo natin sa pinakabagong Iskul Bukol. :(Joyce Abestano): So excited naman ang pagbabalik ng Iskul Bukol, ngayon may high school classmate ako sa Diliman High School. Mga high school classmate maging aral ng eskwela. :Si Alodia Gosiengiao bilang Teacher Alodia nasa Diliman High School kung aral ng eskwela, Mr. Fu bilang Principal Oscar, ang pagbabalik si Mely Tagasa bilang high school professor Miss Tapia, si JC Tejano bilang Sir Rude ang adviser namin sa Diliman High School. :(Tonton Gutierrez): Kasi naman, bawal po ang Wanbol University, kung ngayon may bagong high school level sa loob ng Diliman High School namin. Sina Keith, Raisa at Anne ang tatlong high school classmate may estudyante ng klase, mulang teacher, principal, professor at kilala ni adviser. Kung aral ng classmate. :Mga high school classmate ng Diliman High School nina Francis Magundayao, Justin Ward, Harold Rementilla, Patrisha Samson, Analyn Nacion, Zonia Meja, Dexie Daulat, Aries Ace Espanola at Miguel David kung aral ng high school, kung saan ang IBC at Secarats management. :(Joyce Abestano): Okey lang, simula namin ang Diliman High School manonood ng Iskul Bukol. Kasama ang mga paboritong high school classmates. :Si Mariel Rodriguez bilang mommy ni Keith ay si Mariel Escalera, Cacai Bautista bilang Maricar at Boom Labrusca bilang Luigi ang Ungasis family, si Tess Antonio naman bilang Aming Francia, Aldred Gatchalian bilang Alwyn at Neil Coleta naman nina Raffy. :(Joyce Abestano): Oh my gee, grrr, ops, classmate ako naman. Super high scoool life namin ang klase. :(Tonton Gutierrez): Mula Escalera brothers, Vic Ungasis at Miss Tapia. At ngayon, may Escalers sisters at Raisa Ungasis, muling kasama ni Teacher Alodia. Eto na ang pagbabalik ni Miss Tapia at si Principal Oscar ng Diliman High School. :Simula ngayong eskwelang Sabado ng gabi, mapaoanood ang Iskul Bukol bukas, alas 7:45 ng gabi pagkatapos ng Express Balita Weekend dito lang sa IBC-13. :(Joyce Abestano and Tonton Gutierrez), (Joyce): Hi guys, ako po si Joyce Abestano, (Tonton): Ako naman si Tonton Gutierrez, (Joyce) Simula ako ang Iskul Bukol ngayong eskwelang Sabado ng gabi. :Eunice Garcia-Langcauon, News Team 13. #IskoolBukol :January 7, 2017 (#IskulBukolPremiere) :SHOWING Gumising ng umaga sina Keith, Raisa and Joyce, kumain ng almusal bago-mag first day ng eskwela sa Diliman High School. Oras na para-mag ISKUL BUKOL! Tonight's guest: Jane de Leon. :January 14, 2017 (#IskulBukolEstudyanteKongKlase) :SHOWING Sit-in ka na sa klase ako sa Diliman High School nina Keith, Raisa at Joyce, napapanood ang ISKUL BUKOL! Tonight's guest: Christian Salonga of Hype Five. :January 21, 2017 (#IskulBukolEskwelaKwelaGirls) :SHOWING Sit in ka na sa mga makukulit na klase nasa Diliman High School. Mapapanood ang ISKUL BUKOL! Tonight's guest: Erika Mae Salas. :January 28, 2017 (#IskulBukolMeganonTalaga) :Mga Kapinoy SHOWING Oras na naman para maki sit in at makigulo sa Diliman High School, manonood ng ISKUL BUKOL! Tonight's guest: Erich Gonzales and Francyss Abuan. :February 4, 2017 (#IskulBukolMyTeacherGirl) :SHOWING May bagong teacher sa Diliman High School, Teacher Erich, panoorin ang ISKUL BUKOL! Tonight's guest: Patrick Destura. :Sabado na naman! Abangan ang bagong Kapinoy ni Erich Gonzales bilang Teacher Erich ang bagong teacher girl. Iskul Bukol na naman! Mamayang gabi after Express Balita Weekend! Kita-kits mga classmates! Girls you ready! :February 11, 2017 (#IskulBukolLuvTeamPaMore) :SHOWING Ngayong Valentine's day. Ang love team nina Gabbi bilang high school classmate nasa Diliman High School at si Edgar bilang leading man. Makipagkulitan sina Gabbi and Edgar ang Valentine date sa Diliman High School ni Keith, Raisa at Joyce, panoorin ang ISKUL BUKOL! Tonight's guest: Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz. :Mamaya na, Cherryz Mendoza at Rico dela Paz sa Iskul Bukol! Kita kits mga classmates! :February 18, 2017 (#IskulBukolJoyceKilig) :SHOWING Ngayong Valentine's day pa rin. Kinikilig ni Joyce ang high school crush ako sa Diliman High School. Makipagkulitan si Joyce ng Diliman High School para may kilig ni Gary maging boyfriend. Dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Kenzo Gutierrez as Gary. :February 25, 2017 (#IskulBukolSeryosoNiRaisa) :SHOWING Si Raisa ay seryoso pa rin! Maki sit-in na at makipagkulitan sa Diliman High School, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Sarah Ortega. :March 4, 2017 (#IskulBukolReunionParty) :SHOWING Keith meets Tito, Raisa meets Vic at si Joyce kasama ni Tonton meets Joey kung reunite party sa DIliman High School. Kulitan naman sina Keith, Raisa at Joyce kasama nina Tonton at Erich kung reunite ni Tito, Vic at Joey, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon, with Nikki Gonzales. :March 11, 2017 (#IskulBukolEskwelaNiTonton) :SHOWING May talent show nina Tonton at Teacher Erich sa Diliman High School kasama ang buong pamilya, kaibigan at kaklase ngayong gabi?, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Michael Tañeca. :March 18, 2017 (#IskulBukolManchichirit) :SHOWING Makigulo na sa masayang klase sa Diliman High School, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Pat Deligero. :March 25, 2017 (#IskulBukolSmartNiKeith) :SHOWING Ang smart ni Keith kung ano ang aral na eskwela si Joyce. Mapapakulitan na smart ka si Keith ang aral ng Diliman High School, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Adrian Desabille. :April 1, 2017 (#IskulBukolJoyceIsDaWinner) :SHOWING Summer class ready, may winner ni Joyce para mag-volleyball ng Diliman High School. Mapapakulitan si Joyce kung magaling winner namin, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na!. Tonight's guest: Zaijian Jaranilla. (Joyce Abestano, Patrisha Samson and Analyn Nacion vs. Leann Ganzon and Lorin Gabriella Bektas) :April 22, 2017 (#IskulBukolSummerPaMore) :SHOWING Ngayong tag-init, sila ay kulitan sa Diliman High School nina Keith, Raisa at Anne. Sila ay pupunta sa ating swimming sa Larossa in Capitol Hills para mag-summer girls, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Paulo Angeles. :April 29, 2017 (#IskulBukolMaximumJoyce) :SHOWING Ngayong summer, may hot ni Joyce maging sit-up at treadmil bago mag-Diliman High School para may klase. Mapapakulitan si Anne kung maximum talaga, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Ella Cruz :May 20, 2017 (#IskulBukolBirthdayNiRaisa) :SHOWING Si Tonton pupunta sa Aning's Coffeeteria para may birthday sorpresa ni Raisa kasama ang Ungasis family, samantala muna, Keith at Joyce nasa klase ng Diliman High School para may birthday surprise ni Raisa. Mapapakulitan ni Raisa para sa birthday party sa klase ng Diliman High School, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Margaret Planas. :June 3, 2017 (#IskulBukolCutiePrettyNiJoyce) :SHOWING Si Joyce na may cutie girly girl ang high school. Mapapacute kulitan ni Joyce sa Diliman High School kung pretty, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Belle Mariano. :June 10, 2017 (#IskulBukolSelfieGirls) :SHOWING Selfie pa rin nina Keith, Raisa at Joyce sa Diliman High School kung selfie ang estudyante. Mapapakulitan ang high school girls para mag-selfie ang classmate pa rin, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Aaron Rosario. :June 17, 2017 (#IskulBukolBestDadEver) :SHOWING Si Tonton ang father's day ang high school. Mapapakulitan ni Tonton at Teacher Erich sa DIliman High School kasama nina Ate Keith at Ate Joyce, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Sarah Lahbati. :July 8, 2017 (#IskulBukolLagnatNiKeith) :SHOWING Si Keith ay lagnat kasi ayaw pumasok sa eskwela ngunit para mag-school clinic sa DIliman High School. Mapapakulitan si Keith na walang lagnat, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Rita Gaviola. :July 15, 2017 (#IskulBukolMayClassmateKongPuppets) :SHOWING May classmate kong Teacher Erich may puppet ako kong may tatlong high school puppet girls sa Diliman High School. Mapapakulitan pala si Teacher Erich ang classmate ako, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Harvey Bautista. :July 22, 2017 (#IskulBukolModelJoyce) :SHOWING SI Joyce ang high school classmate nasa Diliman High School kung model ng fashion ako, may fashion designer at model expert ni Maxene. Mapapakulitan si Joyce bilang high school model girl, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Maxine Medina. :July 29, 2017 (#IskulBukolRaisaMagingFunny) :SHOWING Kung funny ka ni Raisa para may estudyante na kwela sa Diliman High School pa rin. Mapapakulitan ako ni Raisa, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Sceven Nolasco of Hype Five. :August 5, 2017 (#IskulBukolSwerteSwerteNiKeith) :SHOWING Ang swerte ni Keith kung kanilang estudyante sa klase ng Diliman High School para magaling pa lang. Mapapakulitan ni Keith dahil swete lang kung eskwela, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Crissel Ignacio. :August 12, 2017 (#IskulBukolTeacherAteKira) :SHOWING Kilalanin ang daughter ni Teacher Erich. Keith, Raisa at Joyce meets a new high school teacher girl Ate Kira. Mapapakulitan sila ni Ate Kira bilang pretty high school teacher girl sa Diliman High School, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Keempee de Leon. In tonight's episode, Teacher Erich had introduced a new high school teacher with a school uniform named Ate Kira, will be their adviser girl. :Huwag kalimutan, mamayang gabi! Abangan si Kira Balinger bilang Ate Kira sa Iskul Bukol! Pagkatapos ng Express Balita Weekend! :August 19, 2017 (#IskulBukolKeithAtRaisaNasaMall) :SHOWING Si Keith at Raisa kasama nina high school classmate classmate Patrisha at Teacher Alodia para may pupunta sa mall, samantala, si Joyce ang high school classmate ako sa Diliman High School. Mapapakulitan nina Keith at Raisa kasama ni Patrisha nasa mall at si Joyce nasa Diliman High School, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Marvin Agustin. :September 16, 2017 (#IskulBukolHappyBirthdayTonton) :SHOWING May birthday party ni Tonton kasama ang mga high school classmates ng Diliman High School nasa Aning's Coffeeteria. Mapapakulitan ni Tonton maging birthday party, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Veronica Duterte. :Mga classmates! Dahil Sabado na naman, huwag kalimutan panoorin mamayang gabi ang birthday treat ni Tonton Escalera sa Iskul Bukol! Sa bagong maagang oras, pagkatapos ng PBA! :September 23, 2017 (#IskulBukolTeacherErichParty) :SHOWING May birthday party ni Teacher Erich sa klase ng Diliman High School kasama ang mga high school classmates at mga pamilya at parents. Mapapakulitan ni Teacher Erich maging party, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Tom Rodriguez. :September 30, 2017 (#IskulBukolMyTeachersDay) :SHOWING Ngayong World Teachers' Day (October 5), umpisa na ni Ate Kira para may teacher's day nasa klase ng Diliman High School kung aral nina Keith, Raisa at Joyce kasama ni Tonton para may kilig ni Teacher Erich, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Sceven Nolasco of Hype Five. :October 7, 2017 (#IskulBukolJoyceKungKontrabida) :SHOWING Ang classmate ni Joyce kung aral ng Diliman High School para may kontrabida sa eskwela. Mapapakulitan ni Joyce kung dapat may kontrabida classmate, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Denise Canlas. :(#IskulBukolIkawNaKeith) :(#IskulBukolJoyceNaku!) :(#IskulBukolGossipJoyce) :(#IskulBukolIsaDalawaTalon!) :(#IskulBukolKrimeKiraImbestigasyon) :(#IskulBukolKeithForPresident) :(#IskulBukolPartyParty) :(#IskulBukolKiraAtWork) :(#IskulBukolGirlsAtWork) :(#IskulBukolSinoYanKeithAko?) :(#IskulBukolJoyceDali) :(#IskulBukolJoyceAkongSweet16) :(#IskulBukolFunnyKaJoyce) :Arrgh! spongebob :Neptune's Spatula spongebob :Big Pink Loser spongebob :Naughty Nautical Neighbors spongebob :Dying for Pie spongebob :A Beautiful Mine jimmy neutron :The Retroville 9 jimmy neutron :How to Sink A Sub jimmy neutron (led by Mr. Fu) :Billion Dollar Boy jimmy neutron (led by Joyce Abestano) :Ultra Sheen jimmy neutron (led by Joyce Abestano) :The Feud jimmy neutron :The Algae's Always Greener spongebob :Krabby Land spongebob :Missing Identity spongebob :Tommorow Boys jimmy neutron (led by Joyce) :The Mighy Wheezers jimmy neutron (Raisa, Jennica, Boom) (led by Matthew)